


Daddy dearest

by GreenPhoenix



Category: Oz (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-24
Updated: 2015-01-24
Packaged: 2018-03-08 20:37:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3222632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenPhoenix/pseuds/GreenPhoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU: Vern gives up his troublesome prag to Keller.  He shouldn’t have done that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daddy dearest

**Author's Note:**

  * For [iskra667](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iskra667/gifts).



”You can have him,” said Vern wearily.  
“Why?” asked Keller and took a big bite out of a chicken nugget.  
“He’s wearing me out. He’s the worst behaved prag I’ve ever had.”  
“Some recommendation,” said Keller but looked intrigued.  
“You’re always up for a challenge, Chris.”  
“Fine. Give him to me,” said Keller and realized he hadn’t even seen the prag yet. Perhaps he looked good enough to excuse bad behavior.  
“The blowjobs almost make him worth the effort,” said Vern and sounded momentarily wistful.  
“Say no more,” Keller grinned. 

*  
Vern had tried teaching Tobias manners, but he always resisted Vern’s careful lessons in behavior appropriate for an Aryan prag.  
He hung around with fucking Said, and he tried to get Jefferson Keane off death row.  
Vern even caught Beecher giving Mondo Browne head. He gave him a solid trashing for that.  
Beecher bore it, and didn’t even cry.  
Now he was at least with a white master, one who would quench every attempt at rebellion.   
Keller was possessive and could be very seductive.  
Beecher was in capable hands.  
*  
Maybe Keller could even get him off the booze and the drugs. Vern couldn’t.  
He had a new pet project, a blue eyed little thief called Paul.  
Vern was going to make a perfect well-behaved prag out of him.  
Robson was already hoping Paul would blow him. He never could get Beecher to do that.  
Robson could get his own prag, but he seemed to prefer Vern’s sloppy seconds.  
Sometimes Vern felt he behaved more like a prag than a proud Aryan soldier.  
*  
“How is he?” asked Schillinger.  
“Oh, he’s fine,” said Keller and smiled. “You were right about the blowjobs. World class. Worth a few scrapes and bruises.”  
“Did he try to fight you?”  
“No. That was when I tossed his moonshine out. He went ballistic and tried to shank me. I fought him and then we fucked.”  
Keller had a few hickeys on his neck.  
“He’s a terrible prag. I could take him back.”  
“Oh no. I’m in it to win him,” said Keller sharply.  
Vern realized that Keller wouldn’t give in easily. He’d need that with a spitfire like Tobias. His temper reminded Vern of his old flame Velma.  
She made passionate love, and tossed things at him when she was angry.  
He had to quit her, but he’d always remember her fondly.  
She looked a bit like the lovely Shirley Bellinger.   
*  
He had conquered Paul who was doing his laundry and giving sexual favors when needed.  
He even seemed eager at times. He liked to call Vern “daddy.”  
James was happy about the side benefits.  
*  
If only he hadn’t walked in on Keller and Beecher in the showers. They were fucking, facing away from him so they couldn’t see him.  
Vern remained frozen in his tracks, watching Keller’s powerful ass moving against Beecher as he gave it to him good. Beecher made a series of ecstatic cries that Vern had never been able to provoke from him.   
Keller remained locked with Beecher for a long time.  
Vern left hastily and had to ask Paul to blow him immediately.  
The prag obeyed without question.  
*  
Vern felt strange, watching his former prags bonding. He observed them with an odd mix of almost paternal pride and a guilty desire born of previous ownership.  
*  
“I want Beecher,” said Robson. “Keller’s had him for months now.”  
“You can’t,” said Vern. “Keller owns him now.”  
“I’ll ask Keller,” said James.  
Vern might warn him from making that mistake. The more loyal someone was, the less brains they seemed to have.  
Keller was devious and he wouldn’t share.  
“Don’t,” said Vern, his better side winning. “Keller won’t share. He’s stronger and smarter than you.”  
Robson huffed. “I can beat him easily.”  
“No you can’t,” said Vern.  
*  
He saw them again, under the stairs.  
They were completely wrapped up in each other, lost in bliss.  
They fucked eagerly.  
Keller had tamed the beast, or at least reeled him in.  
Making him crave the sex and companionship. Owning him for real, by worming his way into his heart.  
It was too late now, if Keller won someone they stayed loyal. His three ex-wives certainly were.  
Especially the large one, Bonnie.  
Vern would go back to his pod, and try to be at peace with Paul. He was silent and obedient.  
He’d found Hank for Vern. The kid had only come back once, but at least he had gotten married to a girl called Carrie. Vern expected grandchildren of fine Aryan stock.  
*  
Vern’s latest little prag made parole, but promised to come see him.  
He’d only keep that up for so long.  
Vern could get another.  
Adam Guenzel, homophobic rapist and friend of the Beecher family was a likely candidate.  
He’d hurt Beecher, and Keller shanked him.  
But he’d live.  
He was ripe, and Vern would teach him his proper place.

*  
Every day he’d see Keller take what he should have had.  
He’d taken Keller as degenerate youth and shaped him into a man capable of fighting for himself. In the process he’d forged a beautiful and deadly weapon, with the mind of a street Machiavelli, in the body of a Nordic thunder god.  
Beecher he’d hardened and shaped into a willful, disrespectful creature with a worthy fighting spirit, even if he lacked basic manners, and was a miserable addict at heart. At least this way he could stand up to the baser races and defend the master race. In theory.  
His bleeding liberal heart would stand in the way of that.  
They were more his sons than Hank and Andy, and he’d fucked both of them.  
He preferred not to dwell on that.  
He had a new prag to train.   
He’d get Adam to call him “sir” and “daddy” as usual.  
But Adam would never say “I love you” like Beecher did to Keller every day.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for this 2014 Oz magi wish:  
> Pairing/Character(s):Keller/Beecher/Schillinger, or Beecher/Keller and past Beecher/Schillinger  
> Keyword/Prompt Phrase: It could have been all his, if only he'd had the guts to take what he wanted.  
> Canon/AU/Either: Either  
> Special Requests: Either B/K with past B/S or B/K/S with B/K becoming increasingly involved and Vern feeling like the third wheel. Vern's POV, as he watches Toby with Chris and realises it could have been him instead, if only he'd had the balls to drop the macho 'I'm straight and only using you for sex' bullshit and taken what he really wanted.  
> Story/Art/Either: Story


End file.
